


Trouble Does a Girl Good

by charleybradburies



Series: 2015 Femslash Advent Calendar [20]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Woman (Comic), Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Lydia Martin, Background Femslash, Backstory, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslashagenda, Crossover, Embedded Images, F/F, Femslash, I Don't Even Know, Implied Femslash, Implied Relationships, Lydia Martin as Black Widow (Marvel), Marvel Comics - Freeform, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am one of twelve ballerinas with the...wait...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble Does a Girl Good

[ ](http://imgur.com/gjMLHwK)


End file.
